


Mitchell's Birthday

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: After finding out Mitchell was going to be alone for his birthday, Connor decides to go all out.





	Mitchell's Birthday

Connor entered the Aphrodite cabin cautiously, facing the campers who watched him with suspicious eyes.

“You don’t need to worry, this isn’t part of a prank. In fact, I have bribes.”

The cabin visibly relaxed as Connor spread out makeup, magazines, posters and candy on one of the beds.

“What can we do for you?” Drew asked idly, comparing colors of nail polish speculatively.

“It’s Mitchell’s birthday soon. He’s going to be 17, and this is the first birthday I’ve been able to share with him. I know he has a party planned for a week later, but even his dad is busy on the actual day. I want to surprise him with the perfect day, but I need advice.”

“Why don’t you just kidnap him again?” One of his brothers suggested. The cabin burst into giggles at the memory of Mitchell stumbling in with his hair standing up in every direction, in his pyjamas, grinning from ear to ear.

“I always prank him. I want to do something special this time, something for HIM. I have some plans, but I need help.”

The campers gathered curiously around as Connor pulled a list out of his pocket.

“I need to know how to pick out an outfit he’ll love, and the types of bath stuff he would use.”

He was immediately engulfed with campers scrambling in every direction, arguing with each other over colors, long sleeves vs short, etc. while they pulled his list effortlessly out of his hands. He had apparently unleashed a hidden monster in the cabin. The boys were arguing about shoes, while the girls were debating whether to go with matching or coordinated colors. Before Connor could even begin to understand, they handed him his list back.

He gawked. Somehow, during the chaos, they had written down incredibly detailed notes of what to buy where, which products were the best for relaxing vs efficiency, scents that went well together, and a detailed description of what they described as the perfect outfit. Lacey swore that each item was on Mitchell’s dream list and he didn’t own any of them.

Armed with his list, he slipped away from camp. Mitchell had gone home to visit his dad before his birthday, so at least Connor didn’t need to make up an excuse for him.

Using his Hermes skills to get a fake ID and some quick money, he rented a car and made his way across New York, getting the bath products from the various stores listed. Luckily Mitchell’s siblings had been kind enough to write down exact descriptions of each item of clothing, including colors, size and designer along with the stores they could be found in. He had gone shopping with Mitchell before and it was worse than a battle; at least now he could just flag down a salesperson, show them the list, and they’d bring the things straight to him.

By the end of the day Connor was exhausted. He piled everything he had bought into the apartment he and Travis shared when they weren’t at camp and collapsed on the couch, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

How did this always happen? He worked out at camp, he climbed rock walls, he did sword fighting and archery and forged weapons and played pranks; how could one day of shopping consistently knock him out so completely?

 

 

Mitchell’s birthday was a beautiful fall morning. The air was crisp and cool, which suited Connor perfectly. He had texted his boyfriend the night before and confirmed that Mitchell wasn’t doing anything that day; Connor had lied through his teeth and convinced him he was stuck at camp, so Mitchell was only planning to take it easy and watch some movies.

Struggling with the mountain of boxes and shopping bags, Connor managed to get into the apartment building. The apartment was easier; Connor could just put everything in the hallway and sneak things in a bit at a time. Mitchell’s father was out of town on business and wouldn’t be back for a few days, so his boyfriend thought he had the place to himself. Like Connor would ever allow him to be alone on his birthday.

Sneaking into his boyfriend’s bedroom, he had to fight the urge to slip under the covers and cuddle Mitchell; his boyfriend was adorable with his messy brown hair and beautiful pink lips, and Connor could tell he was wearing the ratty old shirt and pyjama pants he only wore when he knew nobody would ever see him. Connor would have taken a picture if he didn’t think Mitchell would behead him for it. He settled for a soft kiss to the top of Mitchell’s head and easing a massive stuffed rabbit into the bed; Mitchell instinctively grabbed it and cuddled it in his sleep.

Smiling, Connor started the rest of his preparations.

 

 

Mitchell yawned as he woke up. It was his birthday, but he wasn’t too excited; even Connor couldn’t make it today. He snuggled further into his pillow and blankets, hoping to get back to sleep, smiling at how soft and warm and…furry…

His eyes flew open, bracing for a prank. Instead, to his surprise, he held a massive bunny rabbit holding a large heart. It was the cutest thing he’d seen in a long time. Struggling to sit up, he noticed with interest a bouquet of roses sitting on his desk.

Smiling, knowing what was going on now, Mitchell sat up in bed. He was immediately greeted with his boyfriend at the door.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Oh my god! I didn’t think you were actually coming!”

“Of course, I’m not letting you spend your birthday alone. Now sit down, sleepyhead; breakfast is ready.”

“Let me help get-“

“Nope. You keep your cute little butt exactly where it is.”

Mitchell obediently set up his pillows and leaned back against the wall, shifting the rabbit to his side and wondering what was going on. After a few minutes, Connor returned. Mitchell almost drooled as his boyfriend set down a tray on his lap. The large tray held a hot plate with scrambled eggs and cheese, hash browns, crispy bacon, and another plate with a warm Belgian waffle, covered with whipped cream and strawberries. A large glass of orange juice completed the picture.

“Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Travis and I are alone a lot. Do you think we live on Chinese food and pizza?”

The honest answer was “yes”, but Mitchell kept quiet. The food was fantastic, better than anything he ever had at camp. As he ate eagerly, Connor disappeared. He could hear water running down the hall, and assumed his boyfriend was doing dishes. He felt slightly guilty, but the fantastic food more than made up for it.

Mitchell finally set his fork down on an empty plate. He started to stand, only to have his plate promptly whisked away.

“Do you need some help cleaning up?”

“Not even a little bit. The next part of your birthday is in the bathroom. Enjoy it; I’ll be running around a bit out here but just ignore me.”

Since that was where Mitchell needed to go anyways, he happily obliged. He entered the room…

…and stared in wonder.

The bathtub was filled with steaming water and covered with bubbles so thick they looked like they’d support his weight. The smell of strawberries filled the air, and candles were lit on the counter and around the tub. On the counter was a gift basket containing a massive pile of body wash, hair gel, exfoliant, cologne, shampoo and conditioner, bath bombs, and other bath products, all ridiculously expensive brands and smelling of strawberries.

Doing what he needed to quickly, Mitchell eagerly began going through his presents. Grabbing what he needed for the day, Mitchell sank into the hot water with a moan of pure contentment.

When he finally convinced himself he had to get out, Mitchell emptied the tub and pulled on his bathrobe. Enjoying the strawberry smell, he made his way back to his room…

…and stared again.

New Jimmy Choo designer shoes, the newest and trendiest jeans, a thick dark green turtleneck straight off the men’s fashion line, and…he picked up the packages and checked…yes, Connor had even gotten him designer socks and underwear. The new clothes were spread out on his bed waiting for him.

How much trouble had Connor gone to today? God, he didn’t deserve that boy.

Grinning widely, Mitchell pulled on his new outfit, enjoying the feeling of the fabric. He wondered who had helped Connor pick it out; it was exactly what he had come up with the last time his siblings had picked out their dream outfits.

He took advantage of more of his other presents to carefully style his hair and use his new gel.

Damn, even for a son of Aphrodite Mitchell knew he looked _good!_

Hurrying out, he found his boyfriend smiling at him. Connor’s eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend in all his glory, but he quickly shook himself out of it.

“Ready to go out?”

Mitchell stared in wonder. “How much did you PLAN today?”

Connor smirked. “Give me a hot boy to impress, tell me he has no plans for his birthday, and I’ll move a mountain to make him smile.”

Mitchell flushed. It was stuff like that that made him melt into goo around Connor.

Next turned out to be a walk through the city. It was pleasantly cool and Mitchell’s new sweater kept him warm and comfortable as they strolled around, window shopping and people watching. Mitchell was so enthralled he didn’t even notice they were heading towards Central Park until they arrived; Connor steered him towards a small café and sat him down at a table outside. Mitchell was still full from breakfast, but Connor got them both hot chocolates and got himself a sandwich. They sat down and chattered, just enjoying each other’s company. Mitchell was grateful; he loved Connor but the boy could be overwhelming with his energy. It was nice just to sit, relax and talk. He noticed Connor kept checking the time and hoped that whatever was next was going to be light as well.

All too soon, Connor informed him it was time to go on to the next thing. He paid their bills (over Mitchell’s objection), then pulled him forward. Mitchell’s eyes widened when he saw the next plan, and he kissed Connor with excitement.

“I’ve always wanted to do this!”

Connor beamed at him, then led him over to the waiting carriage. The driver helped them on, then the white horses set off on their journey.

The next hour was magical; they had a wonderful and romantic trip around Central Park. Connor had even ordered chocolates for them to snack on. He rested his head on Connor’s shoulder, and his boyfriend wrapped an arm around him; this had been the perfect day so far.

As the carriage dropped them back off, Connor pulled him forward into…a limousine. Mitchell relaxed on the warm leather seat as they drove through the streets of New York. Every time he thought the day couldn’t get any better, Connor proved him wrong.

The limousine finally dropped them off at a harbor. It turned out the finale of the evening was a three hour dinner cruise, looking at all the sights and enjoying a delicious dinner with a fireworks display afterwards.

By the time they got back to Mitchell’s apartment, Mitchell was almost floating he was so happy. Connor had him firmly tucked against him with an arm around his shoulders, and steered him to the couch, where the new Avengers movie awaited. Mitchell set up the movie while Connor made popcorn and got their drinks.

Partway through the movie, Connor suddenly realized that Mitchell was fast asleep on his shoulder. Stopping the movie, he carefully lifted his boyfriend up and carried him to his room. Lightly taking Mitchell’s clothes off, Connor folded them and put them on Mitchell’s desk next to the flowers. He pulled his own shirt off and slid it over Mitchell, who woke up just enough to get it on then fell asleep again.

Connor smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. Kissing him once more, he started out of the apartment, then stopped, went back in, and went to the small shrine Mitchell had set up in his room. Taking one of the roses, he put it on the shrine.

“Lady Aphrodite, I know that you’re the Goddess of Love and Beauty, and you’re really not capable of making anything that isn’t gorgeous, but seriously, Mitchell?” He applauded the shrine. “Well done, my lady. That’s some of your best work right there.”

Taking a piece of paper, he struggled to write properly,

_Good morning, my love._

_I went back to the hotel for the night. Call or text me when you’re awake._

_Love you forever,_

_Connor_


End file.
